


Life is a Rainbow

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, mentions Nyssa Al Ghul/Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Sara and Leonard's lives, both together and apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thanks to angelskuuipo for the quick review. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Author's Note: During my last prompt call, I got nine anonymous prompts with just a color. I decided to try writing nine 100 word drabbles that were all snippets of a larger story. I hope you enjoy the result.

~~ Purple ~~

Leo tenderly poked at the purple bruise forming around his eye. It wasn't the first bruise he'd received from his father, but this was the first time that Lewis had hit his face. He'd never left a mark where other people could see before. Now that he was fifteen, and had already been to juvie once, Lewis no longer seemed to care about protecting Leo's face. Not when his juvenile delinquent son could have gotten it anywhere with the kind of life he led. The life that Lewis had dragged him into by the scruff of his neck, mind you.

~~ Yellow ~~

Sara knew exactly which dress she was going to wear to the party that weekend at Tommy's. It was yellow, like a canary, and it fit her like a glove. There was no way that Ollie wasn't going to notice her in this dress. Maybe now he'd stop seeing her as Laurel's little sister and see her as the woman she was turning into. She was much prettier than her sister, and years of gymnastics classes had made her very flexible. Besides, she had a much better rack than her sister, and isn't that what playboys like Oliver Queen wanted?

~~ Blue ~~

Receiving the Cold Gun had been a revelation for Leonard. He'd been a world class thief for years, but now he could really make a name for himself. The weapon had come with a pair of special goggles to protect his eyes from the brilliance of the Cold Gun's discharge, but it did nothing for the chill that came with the cold. A heavy blue parka, complete with a faux-fur rimmed hood, did the trick for that. If The Flash wanted an enemy, well, he had one. Every hero needed a nemesis. Now all Leonard needed was his partner back.

~~ Red ~~

When Nyssa had found Sara, she'd promised to teach her how to be strong. It was an offer that a penniless, starving, and weak woman could hardly refuse. She was tired of being helpless, bowing to the whims of the men that surrounded her. Sara's life on the Amaro had been full of fear, and it wasn't much better on the island. Nyssa was a warrior, and soon, Sara would be, too. If only she could get used to seeing so much blood. Red stained her hands and the backs of her eyelids as Nyssa led her to her bed.

~~ Silver ~~

Leonard wasn't the sentimental type. However, there was a difference between keeping something for sentimentality, and keeping it as a reminder. Even a master planner could miss an important detail from time to time, especially early on in his career, so it was good to have a physical reminder that not everything would always go according to plan. You just needed to stay vigilant to make sure that if something did go sideways, that you had a solid contingency plan in place. He raised his hand to contemplate the silver pinky ring and wondered what Rip had missed this time.

~~ White ~~

Sara had been fighting in black for so long, first with the League and then as the Canary, that she'd felt uncomfortable the first time she'd donned the White Canary leathers. They were beautifully constructed and fit her like a second skin, but she'd didn't know if she could fight in the light the way that Laurel seemed to think she could. She'd commissioned that outfit for Sara before she'd been asked to be a Legend, after all. Now, with her bloodlust gone, Sara truly felt like she could become the hero her sister always thought that she could be.

~~ Orange ~~

It was dusk when the team got back to the Waverider, which was parked next to the Pacific Ocean in California. They paused before entering the ship to watch the sky over the water turn from shades of blue to pink as the sun darkened to a brilliant orange. It seemed to grow in size, filling the horizon, trying to blind them before disappearing and turning the world dark. Leonard slipped his arms around Sara's waist and she leaned back against him, his head propped on top of her head as they enjoyed this quiet moment after a successful mission.

~~ Gold ~~

Sara Snart held her left hand up in a stream of sunlight that had managed to break through the curtains in the honeymoon suite. She wasn't used to the simple gold band that adorned her ring finger, yet. Her thumb turned the band around her finger as she marveled at it. Rolling onto her side, she faced her husband and laid her left hand on top of his, lining up their matching bands. Leonard's eyes drifted open and he smiled, seeing his wife lying beside him. He turned his hand over to hold hers and they drifted back to sleep.

~~ Strawberry Blonde ~~

The loud wailing at 2am woke Sara and Leonard from a dreamless sleep. Leonard rolled out of bed, stumbled to the bassinet in the corner and stretched before leaning down to pick up their crying daughter. He returned to the bed to find Sara sitting up and handed her the hungry infant. Sara lifted her tank top and held her daughter to her breast, sighing as Laurel quieted as she began to feed. Leonard ran his hand over Laurel's strawberry blonde hair, still fascinated by everything she did. Sara smiled tiredly at him and he leaned up to kiss her.


End file.
